This invention relates to insertion/extraction mechanisms for electronic modules. In particular, this invention relates to insertion/extraction mechanisms for blind pluggable modules which cause electrical connectors to engage and disengage by forcing the module to and from its fully inserted position within the housing.
Locking mechanisms for electronic modules have heretofore addressed problems such as plugging multiple pins into multiple sockets, quick release mechanisms for hazardous applications, and various self-releasing mechanisms which release upon the action of a missile. See generally U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,863, Uberbacher and Evans, "lmproved Multiple Contact Connector", issued Sept. 4, 1962; Carissimi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,757 for "Heavy Duty Connector", issued Apr. 2, 1974; and Reed, "Retractable Electrical Connector for Missiles", U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,322, issued Apr. 3, 1973. Other inventors have solved the problem of locking electronic modules into housing using externally applied biasing via springs attached to levers. See for example Patentschrift 687,866, issued to Gebbert and Schildbach, Feb. 7, 1940, and Auslegescrift 1,299,744 issued to Fritz Hellige & Co. G.m.b.H., July 24, 1969. As seen from these references, previous methods of locking electronic modules often utilize external springs and auxiliary hardware to exert the desired locking bias which increase the complexity and cost of the system.